This patent document relates to a mobile device case that serves as an electrical charger and storage dock for rechargeable wireless audio earbuds.
Wireless audio earbuds (“earbuds”) are a convenient way to eliminate tangled wires that impede a user's full range of motion. Existing charging devices for wireless earbuds require users to carry external battery packs, storage devices, or dedicated plug-in charging devices. Wireless earbuds are commonly tethered together (although they communicate wirelessly with a mobile device) in order to prevent loss, given inadequate forms of storage for untethered earbuds. Maintaining wireless earbuds can be inconvenient to a user because they require regular electrical charge.
This document describes devices that address some or all of the issues described above.